The Boston University Department of Biostatistics and its affiliates are uniquely positioned to develop and implement the NHLBI Summer Institute in Biostatistics. The faculty has an impressive track record for delivering engaging, high-quality biostatistics education at both the undergraduate and graduate levels; they are highly motivated and have won numerous awards for excellence in teaching. Key faculty developed a textbook entitled "Introductory Applied Biostatistics", others have been teaching statistical computing in SAS for years. The Principal Investigator and other key faculty members are senior biostatisticians on the NHLBI Framingham Study and are actively involved in NHLBI research. The specific aims for the Boston University Summer Institute in Biostatistics are: 1) To introduce undergraduate students to biostatistics as a vibrant, vitally important discipline that provides essential tools for a wide range of biomedical research and offers many exciting possibilities as a career, 2) To provide students with a solid foundation in the basic principles of biostatistical analysis, epidemiological analysis, design and analysis of clinical trials and statistical genetics using innovative and creative approaches and relevant examples, 3) To introduce students to the SAS statistical computing package, and 4) To familiarize students with the management, analysis and reporting of data using datasets available from NHLBI studies of heart, lung, blood and sleep disorders. The overarching goal is to motivate undergraduate students to think about biostatistics as a career. Our approach is innovative, creative and based on active learning. We are enthusiastic and have the requisite teaching and research experience to make this program a success. Our goal is to create a model program that is both effective in motivating students towards careers in biostatistics and easily replicated by other institutions.